legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 February 2013
11:47 I will 11:47 i felt bad for the lady sitting next to me 11:48 aaannndddd.... inserts mental block on this conversation 11:48 it's gone 11:48 Yeah... *walks away slowly* 11:49 i woke up after a rather noisy flatulance and the lady sitting next to me had her hands over her nose and mouth 11:50 (fry meme): "not sure if attempted trolling, or just really likes to talk about farting..." 11:51 nope, just answering a question about airplane food 11:51 in very graphic detail 11:51 Which I will not ask here again. 11:51 thought I'd share a true story that just happened not long ago 11:52 lol ok 11:52 so, anyone done anything fun today? 11:52 i did my taxes, if that counts 11:52 I did the Mario. 11:53 @Lade: taxes? dude, you older than me? 11:53 @Chip: As in mario games? Nice! Which one? 11:53 probably 11:53 you older than 20? 11:54 old enough to do taxes, we'll just say that 11:54 Okeydokey. 11:54 I dunno enough about taxes in US, I'm from UK 11:55 and if you're 21 or over then kudos, you're officially the oldest person to ever go on wiki chat! 11:55 which means I don't like you as you took my long held spot 11:56 i was one of the older ones in lu also 11:56 what were you called? 11:56 charredspicymonkey 11:57 cool, I was my username here 11:58 your name sounds familar. maybe from the MB's 11:58 I like the MBs. They are awesome. 11:58 maybe, I don't go there often 11:59 maybe not then 11:59 who were your friends in LU 11:59 normally if I go, I just scroll to see what Alcom has written, then I facepalm (usually at the person he wrote to) 12:00 Hello, Edawg. 12:00 err, MightySlickPancake was my bro, friends with Brickface, Venenosa/Poison Girl, Smash4Fun, SuperFlyingCapton, TurboMoose, and a few others 12:00 Hi Edawg 12:01 hmmm...i might have known smash4fun 12:01 it's hard to remember much about certain players after so long 12:02 hey 12:11 aaannndd... chat's dead 12:11 aaannndd... Im still here 12:11 12:11 So... How about that tricycle food? 12:12 xD 12:12 Move along now, no airplanes here. 12:14 one of these days Chip, one of these days you will make a joke not relevant to transport or the force, and I will be shocked 12:14 But the force is cool. As is transport. 12:14 Bowties are cool too. 12:15 1st of all, :3 12:15 2nd, never said they weren't, just I will be shocked! 12:16 I can do other jokes too. Just can't remember most of them. 12:20 OOHHH!! I just thought of one!! 12:21 What is it? 12:22 What did the mommy broom say to the baby broom? 12:22 Ninjago Joke: 12:22 12:22 Sensei Wu: "Knock Knock" 12:22 Kai: "Who's there?" 12:22 Sensei Wu: "No, Wu's there" 12:22 Kai: "Who?" 12:22 Sensei Wu: "Wu!" 12:22 Kai: "Wait, Who's there?" 12:22 (and repeat) 12:22 I dunno Lade, what did the mommy broom say to the baby broom? 12:23 It's time to go to sweep 12:23 rofl 12:24 Why did cinderella get kicked off the basketball team? 12:24 I don't know, why? 12:24 She kept running away from the ball 12:24 xD 12:24 12:24 ok, that one made my day 12:24 but seeing as I'm technically only 24 minutes into today, that wasn't a hard job 12:25 24 minutes? 12:25 it's 24 mins past midnight in the UK 12:26 didnt realize it was that far apart in time 12:26 yup 12:26 5 hours east coast 12:26 its 2:26 pm here 12:26 4:26 PM here. 12:27 did you play LU on US server pang? 12:27 yup 12:28 are you planning on playing these upcoming mmo's? 12:29 will do, still skeptical of Chima though 12:30 i'm worried I'm gonna compare it to LU too much and be disappointed 12:30 well if you weren't then you wouldn't have been as big a fan of LU as you should be, so that's a good sign 12:31 I played LU more than a normal person should've 12:32 How much does a normal person play? 12:32 And what is your definition of normal? 12:34 well my definition of abnormal is over 1,896 hours of playing time in 5 months 12:34 12 hours a day 12:35 just did the calculations 12:35 bit exessive, you not got work/collage? 12:35 Hmm. 12:35 i played at work 12:35 same, only when my boss was on holiday 12:35 Hello, Squiddly. 12:36 Hey squid 12:36 Hai 12:36 Yes, my Avviegonna is a pony, for you wondering 12:36 *avvie is 12:37 Lego city comes out next month, 12:37 So your avvie is Vinyl Scratch. 12:37 It does? 12:37 Pill be posting a review here. 12:37 most of the time was just online though, not really playing. i would stay in one spot and wait for deals to pop up. 12:37 *i'll 12:38 The game is awesome, clowns are robbers! 12:38 clowns are robbers? sweet! 12:39 12:39 And it's a awesome to game. 12:39 *tt 12:39 12:39 I usually don't enjoy their games much.. 12:40 And tomorrow I'll be sledding. 12:40 I have a blizzard, so why not? 12:41 I have a competition tomorrow. 12:41 Brb cooking... 12:43 Welcome back, Squiddly. 12:43 Thanks 12:43 imThanks im cooking browny pops 12:44 Now I have to wait for it to cool. 12:44 Cool. 12:44 12:44 12:44 Use the force. 12:44 Also, I'll be sledding down a hill, but I'll be matching to find a way to go faster 12:45 You should do the Mario. 12:45 *mathing 12:45 It's awesomeness will show you the light. 12:45 Matching- a term used by squid to find mathematical ways to do cool stuff 12:45 we don't have snow for sledding 12:45 *mathing 12:46 Lads, that's terrible! 12:46 i know 12:46 i have to fly on a plane to see snow 12:46 12:46 or ride on a boat 12:47 sad times. will be snowing here over the weekend 12:47 Ill bbl bai! 12:47 cya dude 12:47 I got a few minutes, actually 12:47 Bye, Squiddly. May the force be with you. 12:47 ::P 12:48 12:51 Boooored 12:51 So... How about that skateboard food? 12:51 Lawl 12:52 how about quick sickles? 12:52 What are those? 12:52 Pice cream in LU that gives you a temporary speed boost 12:53 those went in the trash for me 12:53 Hmm. Why? 12:53 worthless 12:53 No, they helped you get that last dog tag in pet cove! 12:53 Also in battles for butterscotch. 12:54 didnt need it for butter 12:54 PI did. 12:54 Pit helped me get behind him and kill him. 12:56 I want to play fire emblem ... 12:56 brb, gotta work on. Brownies. 12:56 i want to play LU 01:01 so.... 01:03 yup 01:04 Let's answer the call! 01:04 SAVE IMAGINATION! 01:05 No, to save the chat. But that's good too. 01:06 01:11 back! 01:11 Welcome back, Edawg. 01:12 thank you sir! 01:12 Sir? Where is this sir you speak of? 01:13 Me, I'm a sir! apparently I'm also a ventriloquist 01:13 I am a stegosaurus! 01:14 xD 01:14 I called my LU Venture League pet my LEGOSaurus 01:14 good times 01:15 I wish there was an progress update from funcom on the minifigure mmo 01:15 agreed 01:17 I did see an interview with someone from lego who said he knew "a lot" about the new mmo so that must be a good sign 01:19 did any of you play the chima speedorz game 01:19 nope 01:19 is it good? 01:19 What's that game? 01:19 it's ok 01:20 i only played it cause they said players who played the games leading up to the mmo would recieve codes for exclusive content 01:21 on it! 01:21 link? 01:21 http://chima.lego.com/en-us/games/speedorz-game/ 01:21 thanks 01:22 i completed everything there is to complete so far, but havent received anything yet 01:23 Wait where did you hear that you would get something? 01:25 theres multiple sources, but I'll link this one i just found from a search. http://mmoattack.com/mmo-news/legends-of-chima-gets-a-free-to-play-mmo 01:27 ooooooh! 01:27 have you guys signed up for The Elder Scrolls Online Beta yet? 01:28 not yet 01:28 That's Skyrim, right? 01:28 yeah the skyrim series 01:30 Okay. 01:30 Hello, Squiddly. 01:30 Back 01:30 Thanks 01:31 Bbl 01:31 Bye, Squiddly. 01:32 GTG. See you later. 01:32 May the force be with you. 01:34 the chima game is actually kinda fun 01:36 i like the victory dance at the end 01:36 its from lu I believe 04:21 hi 04:21 mythrun any mod news? 04:22 No, but I'm changing the updater code a bit right now. 04:23 ok 04:23 the uploader should be useful 04:23 getiting my server tomorrow 04:25 my dad is also going to help me get to know java 04:38 hi 04:38 getting server today 04:38 oh hi 04:38 04:38 its a vanilla rpg kind of 04:39 so 04:39 hows the vdawg? 04:40 wiki dog sya something! 04:40 ... 04:40 04:41 i want mythruns mod :3 04:42 well im off to roblox 04:42 kk 04:51 Hia 04:51 Hia 04:52 hiA 04:52 hia 04:52 04:52 hi AAAAA 04:59 04:59 05:18 Hia 05:18 Hey 06:54 hi 06:54 getting server only one last part but my dad is helping me with that when his basketball game is over 06:55 LETS NUKE THE USA 06:55 06:55 i live there NOOOOO 06:55 I do to. 06:55 06:55 wel then ot nuk yourself 06:55 *nuke 06:55 I know. 06:56 banning and opping friends 06:56 lol 06:56 i banned teep from yogscast =^.^= 06:56 06:57 i can chat without having to be on 06:57 and i made a map with a spawn and lots of enehcnated stuff 07:29 why would you ban teep o.o 07:33 hia pupy 10:40 got the server 10:40 polt the ip is 50.125.29.82 10:41 ..... 10:53 hi 10:53 ed u play mc? 10:54 a little 10:54 im kinda a noob 10:55 i got a server 10:55 wanna play? 10:55 sure 10:55 ip? 10:55 its ip is 50.125.29.82 10:55 dont take from the chests just yet 10:56 its good but not ready 10:56 coming? 10:56 does it not work/ 10:56 yup 10:56 ok 10:57 it says it cant reach 10:57 hmmm 10:57 weird 10:57 then the server i broken let me restart it 10:58 wait do 50.125.29.82:25565 10:59 nope 11:00 weird 11:00 hmm 11:01 am i typing it in the wrong place? 11:01 hmm 11:01 nope im not 11:02 Hi 11:02 this server is weird.. 11:05 try now 11:05 nope 11:05 i can make a server 11:05 wait try the one without the :25565 11:06 and thend do join server 11:06 there is a glitch if you dont hit refresh it still says cant reach server 11:06 connect refuses: connect 11:06 ok 11:06 hmm 11:06 oh well 11:07 do you have a steam? 11:07 yes 11:07 whats ur username? 11:08 we can play tf2 11:08 well i only use it for terraria 11:08 and usually dont use steam 11:09 thats rough 11:11 hehe 2013 02 09